Dont leave without goodbyes
by Nights Eye
Summary: I AM SO SORRY I DELETED THIS BY ACCIDENT! AHH...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. I do own the other characters that you'll see in later chapters. (This story is sorta told from Kim's POV)  
  
  
:: Kim's POV::  
  
It was senior night. Everyone was in his or her graduation gowns. We were listening to Eva, our valedictorian give a speech about the school years as she went by. I sat down looking at my lap. I had been lucky, I hadn't got a villain call in a month. That could also be bad news, too. They might be plotting another evil do. I had cut my hair down to my shoulders. I've changed a lot, same with Ron. Rufus croaked 2 months ago of old age. He hadn't been the same since. But, each day he became happier. The speech ended, long ago. I heard my name being called.  
  
"Possible, Kim," Mr. Weller [A/N I don't know who gives out these awards…I didn't go to my sisters ceremony because it would take to long for the laptops battery to charge so pretend it's whoever gives it…Mr. Weller is the principal…just making up names]  
  
I got up and smiled, walking tall and proud. I grabbed my award.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered as I walked back to my seat. About 15 minutes later the last name was called.   
  
"Zimmerman, Aimee!" Soon after that the crowd got excited. Us former-seniors did, too.   
  
"Congratulations class of 2003!" Mr. Weller shouted, everyone through his or her hats off. In a matter of seconds people were crying and hugging each other.  
  
"So, Ron what GPA did you get?" I asked him.  
  
"3.0." He took a bite of his taco.   
  
"Oh, that's great." I smiled. "Where do you plan on going to college?"   
  
"I'm not so sure yet," he looked up at me. "What about you?"  
  
"I don't know either." I took a sip of my soda. "It's scary, isn't it? We're all on our own now, after college there's real life."   
  
"That's true, KP. I'm sure you'll have a great life." Ron always knew what to say.  
  
"I'm sure you will too. Have you found a new job yet?" I asked.  
  
"Not yet, Kim. How's your job?"   
  
"Selling clothes, fine. My boss is a pain, though." We both laughed and I got up.   
"I've got work tomorrow speaking of it. I'll want to get home and make sure my car is washed and that my clothes are. I'll see you around." I always felt bad about leaving like that on him and never waiting for him to finish, but sometimes he ate slowly.   
  
  
A few months went by, I was attending a college in New York. I haven't talked to Ron since that night in Bueno Nacho. Soon years and years passed by. I was married to Josh Mankey, as strange as it is. We hadn't lost contact and we dated until he proposed to me. We had a little boy named Brian. He had Josh's hair and my eyes. Only 4 years old. I had just turned 25 and we were moving back to Middleton.   
  
"Josh, hurry," I screamed to him. "We're going to miss the plane." I gripped onto Brian's hand tighter, not wanting him to get lost.   
  
When we were on the plane I called my mother on the airplane phone. My mom knew we were coming and was so happy. I couldn't wait to see my family again, especially Jim and Tim. I knew that they probably were more mature [a/n would anyone take a guess on how old they are? I'm not very good with math.]   
  
We arrived in the Air Port. Josh's parents and mine were there. I ran to them and hugged them tightly and kissed them, my mother adored Brian and smothered him in hugs and kisses. Call me a bad friend, but by this time I totally had forgotten about Ron. I thought about him every now and then but I never made any attempt to call him or get back into contact with him.   
  
Soon we were all settled in and my family and I had caught up on everything.  
  
"I'm going to the store, I'm taking Brian with me, Josh." I kissed him on the lips and went in the car and drove off. We arrived at the market.  
  
"Bri, I want you to go to the kid's place over there. That lady will watch you and I'll buy you some candy and get you when I'm done.   
  
I must have shopped for 3 hours because I noticed the store was getting less and less crowded.  
  
"I better get Brian," I told myself.  
  
"Come on Bri, lets go get a snack." I picked him up and wheeled the cart over to the food area and we bought some treats and ate.  
  
"Mommy I met a girl." He said, biting into his ice cream.  
  
"What was her name?" I asked him.  
  
"Jewwie… Jewwie Stwopawble." He answered me.  
  
I almost spit my soda out.   
  
"Julie?" I took a napkin and cleaned my mouth off. "Stay here, I'll be right back."   
  
Walking over to the kid's area I was scared what I'd see. I saw a small girl. She looked about Brian's age. She had thin blonde hair and brown eyes. It had to be Ron's daughter. She looked so much like him.   
  
"Hi Julie," I went up to her and bent down. She had beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"DADDA!" She screamed.   
  
I repeated the word "Dadda" in my head. What the hell did I miss when I was in New York?  
  
I saw Ron run up to her and pick her up.   
  
"Ron?" I asked. "It's me, Kim!" I looked over to see Brian running towards me with Ice cream all over his mouth and shirt. "Brian, you're father just bought that for you." I took his hand and held onto it.  
  
"KP? Is that really you?" He asked. It felt really strange talking to Ron again.  
  
"Yeah, this is my son, Brian. I married Josh back when I was 19." I blushed, he smiled.  
  
"Well, this is my girl. Julie." He looked at her. "Her mother."  
  
"Who was her mother?" I asked.  
  
"Bonnie."   
  
"No way?!" I said half believing him, half questioning him.  
  
"She turned into a slut, I guess. Addicted to sex. She said she'd marry me if I would. And well…anyways she stayed with me until Julie was born and she left me leaving Julie behind. She killed herself a month back…slit her wrist."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ron."   
  
"I don't know why I did it, I didn't really like her."   
  
"She's cute." I cooed over this little girl. "So where are you working, living?"  
  
"I'm working as a student teacher for 9th graders, and I'm still living with my parents. They help me support Julie."   
  
"Oh, I lived in New York but I guess were moving here now, back to Middleton. Josh worked at a computer store I worked at a gymnastics/cheerleading gym." I picked Brian up. "It was great talking to you again, Ron. I want to get home so I can get Brian in bed; it's really late already. 9:00 PM…I'll see you tomorrow at Bueno Nacho." I ran off and sat Brian in the car seat.   
  
"Mama who was dat?"   
  
"Mommy knows him from school,"   
  
I drove home and when I got home Brian was asleep, I picked him up and brought him in.  
  
"What took so long?" Josh asked, taking Brian and bringing him into the guestroom.  
  
"Met up with an old friend, including I bought tons of food." I kissed Josh on the cheek and went into the guest bathroom and took a shower, cooling off and changing into my pajamas. Falling asleep right away. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early, turning over to find that Josh was awake.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked  
  
"Woke up." I answered, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Not even 4:30 AM…" He answered, "How about we go out for a walk."  
  
"This early?" I got out of the bed and started making it. "Well…ok."   
  
I went into the bathroom and changed into sweats. "Ready?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah." We walked out the door, the cold air hit my face and hands, I never have been out this early in the longest time, last time I was 15 and saving the world.  
  
We walked about 2 miles and saw someone running.  
  
"Who's that?" Josh asked as we stopped.  
  
"I don't know, why?" I asked.  
  
"He looks…. familiar…"  
  
I looked closer, it was Ron…. up at this hour? Running?  
  
He stopped and looked at us.   
  
"Hey Kim, Josh." He ran over to us.  
  
Josh looked at me and raised an eyebrow he leaned in and whispered to me.  
  
"Who is this?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Ron." I said. "Sorry to leave, but we need to get back…" I frowned. "Come on Josh." We headed back home and I explained to Josh who it was.  
  
  
We got back and my mom was cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hey guys where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Our for a walk."   
  
"Well, breakfast is done. Why don't you go wake everyone up?"   
  
Josh headed into the bathroom for a shower; I went into the bedroom and changed. I wanted Brian to sleep in as late as possible so I let him sleep; I went and woke everyone up. Jim and Tim still haven't changed.  
  
We all ate and it was full of conversation.  
  
"Kim remember…" Tim took a bite of his bacon. "When you saved the world?"   
  
"Yeah, I do remember." I took a sip of my OJ. I got up and woke Brian up and brought him into the kitchen, he ate right up.  
  
"I'm brining him by the school today, Kim." Josh picked him up and kissed me. "Need to sign him up for kindergarten."   
  
"I'll come with you."   
  
We stepped into the car and Brian sat down in his car seat.  
  
We took him inside and gave the office all the paperwork needed and signed him up.  
  
"I'm going to take him home, Kim, you can go shopping." Josh picked him up and took me to the mall. I thought maybe I'd see old friends there.  
  
I walked over to the Food Court and got some Chinese food and sat down, I saw Ron. Again. I called him over.  
  
"Hey KP…er KM." He smiled.  
  
"Hey Ron,"   
  
Hours passed and we talked and caught up on each others life's.   
  
"Wow…look at the time." I looked at my watch. "We've been chatting for 3 hours."   
  
"KP there's something I need to tell you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Bonnie really didn't kill herself, she just walked out on her day-old daughter. I don't want her to know so I told her that she died. She's living still, in the trailer park."   
  
"It's fine, Ron. Do you know where anyone else is living?"   
  
"Nope. Only Bonnie." He waved. "I better go, Julie is probably wondering where I'm at."   
  
I picked up the phone and called Josh, he picked me up. I told him that I was talking to Ron for a few hours. He got a little mad.  
  
"I don't want you talking to him that much, Kim. I know he's your best friend and all but you might just do something crazy, like fall in love with him."   
  
I couldn't believe he said that. I had to say something sappy back at him.  
  
"I only love you, Josh." I looked at him. "Bring me to the trailer park."  
  
"The Trailer park?" He looked at me and back to the road. "Why do you want to go there?" He asked.   
  
"Bonnie Rockwaller." I said that coldly, dully.  
  
"Ugh that bitch?"   
  
"Yep." I laughed. He dropped me off at the front office and waited outside for me  
  
"She lives at the back, trailer 200." We drove there until we found it. We laughed at the results. There was a old car that looked rusted and beat up, the yard was dead grass and parts of it where so high and other parts were just dirt. The flowers needed to be watered. The house was boarded up with the windows; the front door was one of those screen doors with the metal. I got out of the car and knocked on it  
  
A girl opened the door. Her clothes were dirty, the shirt pressed against her skin. It was stained brown with dirt on it. Her hair was ratty, but not greasy. She had it cut to her shoulders and had a dirt face.   
  
"What?" She answered the door. It smelt nice and looked nicer inside.   
  
"Is your mother home?" I looked inside and saw a few other kids running around.   
  
She screamed for her mom. There was Bonnie, she was thin and looked the same. She was wearing her old cheerleading uniform and holding onto some babies.  
  
"Kim?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Bonnie." I rolled my eyes.   
  
"What brings you to my house and back to Middleton?" She smiled. "Come in."  
  
"So Bonnie what happened after I left." I wanted her to tell me about Ron, and why she left.  
  
"Well, you know Brick?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I married him, he took off, though. A year ago."  
  
"Really? So how many kids do you have?"  
  
"5." She pointed "Two sets of twins, and then a single girl."   
  
"5? Where's the other one." I looked at her young children.  
  
"Don't you know?" She stood up and put her child down. "Your little friend Ron. I was with him."  
  
I hope she was going to tell me some more. She pulled out a photo album.  
  
"We hooked up when I was about 20. Then when I was 21 I had a daughter and I told him I was with Brick and I never loved him and I just needed some money so that's why I was with him. He was like my sugar daddy. Gave me money. I'm fine alone. Just fine." She snapped at me.  
  
How could she be so mean like this? I got really angry with her then.  
  
"BONNIE HE'S TAKING CARE OF THAT CHILD BY HIMSELF, HE HAS TO LIVE WITH HIS PARENTS." I blew my top at her and ran out. "Oh and you might want to go to a garden class, water your lawn and get it replanted and you should put your children up for adoption and get your carpets cleaned and start over." I stormed over to Josh's car  
  
"Kim! Wait." She ran after me.  
  
"Hold on, Josh." I turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Come inside, I need to ask you something."  
  
I stepped back into her house, her kids were looking at me but they soon continued to run around their small house and make noise.   
  
"This is more of a question to you and your friend Ron but why did you stop saving the world? What if a mad scientists or whatever struck again?"  
  
I stood there for a moment. I didn't even know why.  
  
"I'm not sure, Bonnie. I just stopped I guess and who knows. I lost contact with Wade and I guess everyone just gave up. Bye Bonnie." I ran out the door and locked the car doors.  
  
"Step on it." 


	3. Chapter 3

He put the petal do the metal and I saw Bonnie running after us, Josh looked into the review mirror.  
  
"Who the hell…" He looked through it. "Is that trailer trash?"  
  
"Bonnie." We looked at her, the speed limit was 10 but we were going way beyond that. We got home and saw Brian running around the house, with Julie? Josh looked at me… he didn't see her.  
  
"Tell you what Kim, let me go spend time with my family for a day or two and I'll see you soon." He kissed me goodbye.  
  
"Well well well, she's here he can't be far." I set my purse down on the table and walked into the kitchen and saw Ron.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda and opened it.  
  
"Stopping by." He answered.  
  
"Really?" I lifted a brow. "Why don't we go for a walk or something?"  
  
"We could walk to Bueno Nacho!"   
  
I was surprised that was still running.   
  
"I got a double stroller, why don't you put your kid in the back seat of one and Brian can be in it to, even though they're much to big for it."   
  
We dragged and fit the kids into it, and headed out the door. It was getting late. I wanted to start some conversation.  
  
"I talked to Bonnie today." I didn't speak loud, I really didn't want him to hear that but I also did.  
  
"You did?" He stopped for a while, I didn't notice I just kept walking. Then I stopped.  
  
"Come on Ron, and yes I did." He ran towards me.  
  
"What'd you guys talk about?"   
  
"Well I asked her why she left you or whatever, and she said she was with Brick but he left her not to long ago and she needs to take better care of her kids. I'm glad you kept Julie because she wouldn't be a good mother. She isn't a good mother." I wanted to make him feel better.  
  
"Yeah, the day Julie was born she told me to come into the room, she grabbed my collar and said 'I don't want that brat, you take it and name it and house it' she didn't even know its gender or anything."  
  
"That's pretty sad," I shook my head. "I guess she just never was thought well or anything."   
  
"She'd probably hurt the kid anyway, I'm just glad I took her in." Ron looked down and Julie who was sleeping in the cart.  
  
"Josh got upset about me talking to you. He thinks that I'll stop hanging out with him and everything. He's gone, though. With his family and friends again." I picked Brian up out of his seat, I could tell he was getting hyper and needed to run around.  
  
"Lets stop by the elementary school playground, they could run around for a while then we can go eat." I set Brian down on the seesaw. Ron set Julie on it, too. She was so tiny and short compared to Brian. He was the normal height for a 4 year old but she was so small and short.   
  
"She's so tiny." I whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a few hours it got real dark out. We started walking back after eating.  
  
"It was nice talking to you again," I waved. "Keep the stroller." I walked inside and dragged Brian in, for some reason he didn't want to go.  
  
Soon before I knew it I was back in Middleton for 4 months. I was getting together with Ron to tell him some shocking news. Brian recently had his 5th birthday and he was in school.   
  
I sat down with Ron at lunch, and Josh. I had some news to tell them. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said. Ron spit his drink out and Josh looked at me and smiled.  
  
"How many months?"  
  
"Barely." I was excited, I loved Brian and Brian loved other children so this would be great for him.   
  
Josh and me walked out, we went to tell my family. Soon after that dilemma I had to go shopping for clothes again. I went out alone, maybe I'd call Ron on my cell phone and talk to him. He came into the store.  
  
"Kim!" He walked over. "What are you going to name your kid if it's a boy or a girl?"   
  
"Halley if it's a girl…Drew if it's a boy." I rubbed my tummy. "I think it's a girl. So the name is going to be Halley."   
  
"So did you name Julie?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. My mom did."   
  
"Your mom?" I asked.  
  
"I wanted to name her Rufus."   
  
I couldn't help but laugh; "Rufus? I can't forget him." We both laughed and he looked a little sad. "Sorry Ron."  
  
  
"Well he would have died anyway, right? I'm glad he died early."   
  
"Yeah, but it's still sad." I remembered when I left Middleton.  
  
"When I left Middleton I wasn't thinking of people's feelings. I hurt many people. Who knows where I would be if I stayed here. I hope I'd be with Josh. I love him more than anything." I leaned over the dummy.  
  
"Yeah I wonder where I would be to, and Bonnie."   
  
"I better visit Bonnie again." I told Ron and he shuddered. "I wonder if she took my advice. Besides I need to know if I can get in touch with other people like Liz or whoever."   
  
  
"They all probably moved. The reunion is next year, though. They may be there."  
  
"That'll be scary, Ron. Seeing everyone again." I turned around to see someone I thought I'd never see again.  
  
"Kim? Ron? You guys are married?"  
  
"Eww. No. I'm married to Josh Mankey. Ron and I just hang out together." I looked at her. "So how are you, Tara?"  
"I'm fine, engaged in fact. I just came here to pick up some shoes. I got them so I'm going. Bye Ron. Bye Kim." She was gone in a flash. Her hair was cut real short and she dyed it brown. My hair now just fell past my shoulders.   
  
"Everyone's changed. Look at her she's even gained some pounds."   
  
"Yeah. Everyone changed. I don't see people that much anymore and if I do they just smile and wave or just smile. Mostly they'll just walk on by."  
  
"Yeah, people these days."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what happened to Shego?"  
  
"Yes. All the time." I looked down. "It'd be nice to have a villain run in, wouldn't it? I'm sure they're all to old for it now and Shego doesn't want to take it on. She probably has a family of her own now.   
  
After I got home I turned on the news and I watched it for a while, shutting it off and going to the door. I was hoping it'd be someone from my past life but there they were…. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, my car broke down. May I use your phone?"   
  
"Uh, Shego?" I asked. It looked like Shego, if it was her she hadn't changed a bit. Only this time she wore a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"Yea, how did you know my name?" She asked. "Oh my, you're Kim… aren't you?"  
  
"Yes…" I didn't want to shut the door on her, truth is I wanted to get to know her and know what happened to her.  
  
"Well well well…." Shego turned to go to another house.  
  
"Wait, you can use our phone. I quit my World saving career."   
  
"Obviously." She walked in. "Where is it?"  
  
I handed her my cell phone and she used it and called for someone to pick her up in an hour.   
  
"Why an hour?" I asked.  
  
"Because." She took a seat. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"What?" I was shocked.  
  
"You heard me, t a l k t o y o u." She spelled it out.  
  
"Oh, well. A few years ago when I was about 18, I didn't get any rings from Wade or anything, what was up?"  
  
"I was getting married. Starting a family. A life long dream of mine." She looked at me. "I guess" she paused.  
  
"You guess what?"  
  
"I married Dr. Drakken. So we stopped plotting to take over the world knowing you always stopped us. I don't know about your other villains. I'm sure the older ones died or some just stopped doing whatever. So anyways Drew and me started a family. We have one little girl."  
  
I laughed because she called him Drew. I didn't know why, it was just funny.  
  
"Wow, a lot has happened since last time I've seen you. Well, I have one boy and I'm pregnant now. I also got married." Shego looked at me weird.  
  
"You already have a kid and your pregnant, your how old? 20?"   
  
"No…" I sighed. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" She grabbed a picture that I sent my mom of my tiny family. "So this is your family?"  
  
I came back into the living room with some water.   
  
"Yep, you have any pictures of your kid?" I handed her the glass. "I wanna see her."  
  
"Oh well, she's about 5 but here's a picture of her." She grabbed a crumpled picture out of her pocket.  
  
"Here she is." I looked at her. She had Drakkens eyes and Shego's hair. Her skin was a blue-green.  
  
"Uh, wow." I didn't know what to say. "Her skin, pretty cool."   
  
"Yeah, I don't know why her skin is like that but who cares. So how's life treating you?"  
  
"Great. I can't wait until this baby is born."   
  
"So Kim what happened to your friend?" She asked.  
  
"We're still friends. Just went our separate ways. I mean, we still talk and everything. He has a child of his own." I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Shego started laughing harder than I've ever seen anyone laugh before, her face turned red and I could see tears form into her eyes.  
  
"He has a kid but who would want to…." I knew what she was getting at, I didn't know what else to do so I just laughed.   
  
"Wow, it feels weird just talking to you." I looked at Shego. "Very weird."  
  
"I know doesn't it? Usually you'd be destroying the plans for world domination and stuff, but I wonder what happened to everyone you battled, I mean it can't be we all just gave up at the same time."   
  
"True…. That's weird but even if they started again I'm in no shape at all to go back to all that fighting."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It'd be kinda freaky. I don't even Wade is living anymore. I think he ate so much he exploded."  
  
"Probably." Shego didn't know who Wade was but she took a guess that he was fat.   
  
"I didn't ever see him in person,"  
  
I noticed a car came into my driveway.  
  
"How did they know how to pick you up?" I asked.  
  
"Caller ID, bye." Shego finished her water and ran out the door, I watched her goodbye, I peered into the truck. It was Drakken he must've become a tow truck driver. I noticed that his daughter was in the car. She was so adorable. Her clothes didn't fit her, they were big and her hair was long and had split ends.  
  
Josh came and surprised me by hugging me.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked.  
  
"Old villain I used to know, just catching up on life."  
  
"Oh." He kissed me and walked out of the room. I sighed and followed him.  
  
"Where's Brian?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"…….." I looked out the window and sighed. I was worried and I widened my eyes to see him out in the road. I pulled Josh and ran out outside. A car was speeding at him, before I knew it the car hit him. I screamed, that whole moment played slowly in my head and seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
The car stopped and I stood there and turned away, the driver got out and Josh ran to him, he cradled him into his arms. The driver was screaming and crying yelling she was so sorry; she took her cell phone and quickly called 911. Soon the ambulances came. I was inside it but didn't look, Josh told me it was bad. I think he wanted me to know the truth. They took Brian into the emergency room.  
  
I sat down into the waiting room, closing my eyes and holding onto Josh's hand and breathing at a rhythm. I couldn't believe this was happening. My son. Hit by a car, a van more like it. That thing was going so high. The women was sitting next to us, crying. She was worried.  
  
"Oh I'll pay for the medical bills! I'm so sorry I can't believe I did this I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention. What a fool of myself I don't deserve to live. I can't believe I did this. I'm so bad. I'm going to hell, why did I do this." She was crying harder than I was, shaking so hard.  
  
"It's fine. It's ok. We all make mistakes." Josh tried calming her down. "Take 10 deep breaths." She listened to him, still sobbing.  
  
"Yeah…we all make mistakes…" I hugged Josh I couldn't believe this. "Everyone makes mistakes. He'll be fine we know it." We waited for a longer hour and the doctor came out.  
  
"We have the news." He closed his eyes. "Your son…. didn't make it." I heard those words and broke down into tears, I held onto Josh to keep myself from falling down and hurting myself. He was crying to.  
  
"Shh Kim, it's ok. It's fine. Everything will be ok." He held me tight and took a seat. I couldn't believe this. It was so scary. I didn't think this would happen. I cried and cried. We stayed there for another hour in Brian's room, he didn't deserve this. The woman came in. Her face was red from tears.  
  
"I am so sorry. I'm paying for everything, I swear I am."  
  
"You don't have to pay for everything. It's not all your fault. After all we weren't watching him." I spit my words out through my tears.   
  
"No, I need to." She sobbed.  
  
"No, we're paying for the funeral, if you really want to you can pay for half if you really feel you should. We feel you shouldn't though."   
  
"I want to." She sat down next to me and held my hand. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how you feel because I've been alone all my life." She hugged me and handed me a card.  
  
"That has my phone number and address and all my contact information. Call me when you can." She hugged me again and walked out of the room. We stayed for a while until Josh said we should go home. When we got home the house was silent, everyone knew what happened.   
  
"We're sorry, Kim." My father said, he was getting old. He smoked a pipe now so his voice was so much different. I can't believe he would start smoking. It didn't seem like him at all.   
  
I took some sleeping pills so I'd sleep for a long time that night and try to get my mind off Brian. It worked, the next day Josh had that lady over. She was about 56 years old and she was helping him with the funeral.  
  
I sat down next to them and started crying again. My first child I ever had was out of my life forever. I could never hold him again or kiss him or hug him or read him stories. I loved him with all my heart and soul and I can't physically speak to him anymore or see him. It was too much for me and I couldn't take it. I thought crying was the only thing I could do.  
  
"Aww Kim don't cry." Josh came over and kissed me and hugged me, he knew what to do to comfort me. I hugged him tightly and went into my old bedroom. I sat on my bed, which was covered with dust. No one used this room anymore. I got out my cell and called Ron.  
  
"Ron, Brian got hit by a van yesterday…. he's dead now…the funeral will be in a few days. I want you to come and all just I can't believe he's gone. It's so hard…" I started crying hard again.  
  
"Kim, I know it's hard. You'll see him again someday. I'd love to come to the funeral. I'm sure Brian is looking down on you now and he's never gone, you know. He's still right there."   
  
Ron had a good point.  
  
"Thank you so much, I better go down to Josh and help him with all the funeral planning. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Kim." We both hung up and I put my cell in my pocket and closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I went downstairs. I hugged Josh.  
  
Soon the days sped ahead and before I knew it the funeral had come. I was crying harder than ever. Almost everyone I knew was there. People from my past, my family members, Bonnie, Tara, Ron, Julie, Ron's parents. We took a seat and before I knew it the funeral ended and people were hugging me and Josh and spreading their sorrow. Some people threw roses down with him when his grave was dug. I couldn't stand to watch. I had to. This was my son. I was thankful, though. I had a new child coming.  
  
We rode home and again no one said a word. Death is just a thing in my family we know how to handle. After our grandma died when I was 14 we didn't know what to do, we were so close to her. We've been through this before and I know what to do now but it hurts so much. We got home and I went to sleep.   
  
"Kim, phone." Josh handed me the phone. I looked at my clock 7 AM.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kim, this is Bonnie"  
  
"Hi Bon."   
  
"I'm so sorry about your kid."   
  
"Yeah…" I laid onto my bed and took a deep breath to prevent myself from crying.  
  
"It hurts you I know. My mother died last year. So I got all her money and everything but I'm saving it all up, and I think I should put my kids in adoption centers and start my life over. It'd be best. Thanks."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"I don't know, thanks. You're helping me with my life, and sorry." She spoke just nonsense.  
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"I'm sorry about the past, you know how I was such a mean girl to you and everything. You didn't deserve that."   
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to go. I need some more sleep."   
  
"Well ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
I hung up and went back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning and quickly got ready to go out, I called Ron up on my cell and asked him to bring Julie so we could go to the mall, he'd meet me there as soon as he got there. In the food court.   
  
I waved at him.  
  
"Hey Ron." I sat down next to him, he was singing to Julie. It was funny.  
  
"Hi Kim,"   
  
Julie looked at me and hugged Ron, I guess she wasn't used to me.   
  
"She's really shy, Kim. She won't even go around my parents. She likes kids her age, though." He pulled her up onto his lap.  
  
"Oh, well most kids are that young."  
  
"Yeah." Ron set Julie down. "I'm getting some breakfast food, do you want anything?"   
  
"No, I'm fine. Just get me a coffee." Julie ran after Ron. I sighed and waited for them to come back.  
  
"Here's your coffee, Kim." Ron handed it to me and I waited for it to cool down before I took a sip.   
  
"So, how are you doing after you know…?" Ron asked.   
  
"I'm doing pretty good, I mean as you said he's right there, isn't he?" I took a sip of my coffee. Julie was glaring at me. I just smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, he's not really gone. I was upset when Rufus died, and he was a pet."  
  
"I thought he was family?" I joked.  
  
"Yeah, he was both." Ron admitted. "I'm thinking about moving to an apartment or a small two story house that's for sale."   
  
"That'd be great." I said.  
  
"I have enough money and everything, but the thing is I don't know what'd I would do with Julie, she can't stay home alone."   
  
"I could watch her. What about your parents?"  
  
"I don't know, that might be a good idea. The thing is I just can't rely on them for everything. I want to be considered a real adult."  
  
"Yeah, she's starting school soon so you could work school hours."  
  
"What if I get promoted, Kim?"   
  
"Well, like I said. I would watch her for free."  
  
"If your willing to do that…"  
  
"Sure, Ron. I love the girl. It wouldn't be that bad." I stood up to throw my coffee away.  
  
"If you say so, Kim."   
  
"Hey Ron? Do you think I could borrow Julie for the day?"  
  
"I don't know, if she wants to spend the day with you. As I said she's shy."   
  
Ron looked over to Julie, she smiled.  
  
"Do you want to spend the day with Kim?"  
  
"Ok." She smiled and walked over to me.   
  
"I think we'll just go shopping for clothes and toys for her, if that's ok."   
  
"Yeah, its fine. Have fun you guys. I'll be at home if you need to reach me."  
  
"Come on, Julie." I grabbed her arm and held onto her hand. I didn't want to loose her in the mall. We went to tons of stores and bought lots of clothes for her. We soon called Ron; I wanted him to pick her up.  
  
After a while of waiting he was there.  
  
"It was fun, I got some clothes for her. I hope that's ok with you." I smiled and walked Julie out to the car. "I'll talk to you later today, Ron. I'm heading back home or something."   
  
"Well, alright, Kim. Thanks for buying all this for her." Julie sat down and he drove away. I smiled and waved. I soon got into my car and headed home.  
  
"Where's Josh?" I asked.  
"He's sleeping, Kim. Have some coffee." My mother was up, her hair was turning gray. It was probably because my brothers were living with us.  
  
"No thanks mom. I already had some this morning." I sat down. "So, mom how have you been doing?" I thought it would be great to get close to my mom because we really didn't get a chance to talk in my teenage years.   
  
"I've been great, Kim. Why do you ask? I mean after all you're here, and you will probably stay here?" My mom asked in a question like tone.  
  
"We probably will head back for New York next year, mom." I leaned over and grabbed the newspaper off the table. "We would come back, though, for visits." I couldn't leave my friends again; it was hard enough having to wait. "The reunion is next year." I wanted to see everyone again, everyone grew up so fast.  
  
"Oh, well I was hoping you'd stay here." My mom always tried to get her way these days.  
  
"Mom, I have friends in NY, too." I pointed that out.  
  
"That's true I guess." My mom shrugged and walked to the dishwasher and put her cup back. "So Kim, any new events in your life I should know about?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Same as always?" My mom sat down near me.   
  
"Yep," Someone woke up, I heard the footsteps clumping down the hall. I sighed. "I'm going to go take a nap on the couch. I'm tired." I walked over to the couch and slept, waking up around noon.   
  
I smelled lunch; I saw Josh was making it. It was good to see him working around my house, but I felt bad that I hogged him from his family, even though I did let him go there whenever he wanted. We never got time together since we've been here.  
  
"Josh, how about we go out for dinner tonight. Just the two of us?" I smiled.   
  
"If you really want to we could, don't your parents want us to spend time with them, though?" He asked.  
  
"They won't care." I hugged him for a while. "We need to get outta here anyways, you know? Just some time for us."   
  
"Yeah, after that we could drive to the school or somewhere and see who else is still living."  
  
"That would be fun." I turned away. "Hurry up with that food. I'm going out for a second." I grabbed my car keys; I wanted to buy a new dress and necklace for myself for tonight.   
  
I drove back to the mall and ran into any store to get a dress. I found a nice black one and grabbed a silver necklace for it.  
  
"Your total is $200." The girl looked like a big punk and not so friendly.   
  
"Wow…" I grabbed my credit card out and handed it to the girl.   
  
"Thank you, come again."   
  
I walked out of the mall and drove home. I saw another car at my house and I ran inside.  
  
"I thought that'd I'd invite your friend over, and his kid."  
  
"Ron?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he is your best friend and all so why not have the guy over?"  
  
"Well, thank you." I smiled and sat down at the table, my mom brought some food out for us, both me and Josh took small food because we wanted to have empty bellies for our dinner tonight.  
  
"I found a house, Kim, that I can afford. It's small. The one I told you about, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, living room, kitchen and dining room. It even has a pool."  
  
"A pool?" I dropped my sandwich. "Are you sure you can afford all that?"  
  
"Well yeah, Kim. With a job and I have about 1,000 dollars left from buying the house. My parents are donating furniture and everything including my grandparents left me tons of money for all that. I'll have enough to live."  
  
"Wow, both me and Josh had to work full time in order to pay rent and everything like that." I sighed.   
  
"I'll probably work full time for a few months. Money is becoming a big problem now that I have to earn it." He finished his food and drank some of his soda.  
  
"Exactly, now that we have the money we don't want to waste it."   
  
Josh joined into the conversation.   
  
"No one ever wants to waste their own money, but kids run to their parents for money and everything, I'll admit I did and I still do," he was gathering the dishes and put them all in the dishwasher and started it. He didn't like having my mom doing all the work.  
  
"Yeah" Ron and I said at the same time.   
  
"How about we all watch a movie, with my brothers and stuff?" I asked.   
  
"I better get going, I have to pick up something for Julie. Thanks for the meal everyone and for inviting me." He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.  
  
"We'll watch the movie with you, Kim." Jim and Tim ran down the stairs and sat on the couch.  
  
"We're not watching a stupid one. Nothing with sports or anything. An old one or something." I sat down next to them; Josh was in the bathroom, probably going to shower.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way Kim. Like always." Tim rolled his eyes, I slapped him playfully.   
  
"I just don't want to watch people having a stupid ending." I grumbled and sunk into the couch.  
  
"How about Gaze of the Executioner?" Jim pushed it in with no anyone's concurrence.   
  
"Since we had no choice, fine." I sighed. I didn't like this movie, no one wanted to see peoples head's being cut off or anything. After a while the movie was over with, Josh was outta the shower and I went out to the car and back into the house. I took a shower and put it on, by this time we were hungry and ready to go out.   
  
  
"That's a nice dress, Kim."   
  
"Thank you, Hun. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I thought about Sir Palace. They have French food there, but it's good food."  
  
"Josh! That's expensive and hard to get into." I widened my eyes.  
  
"My sister's husband owns it. We can get in for free and everything for free."   
  
"Josh I hate doing that, but if you really can, lets go ahead." I wrote down a note for my parents and when I'd be back. "How about after that we go to a movie or out dancing?"   
  
"We can go dancing." He put his arm around me and walked out the door.  
  
Soon we arrived at the restaurant, it was dark inside and a few lights were lightened. Mostly candle's were the light, it was full of people wearing nice clothes, that looked much more expensive that what I bought. We took a seat.  
  
"You see Kim, right over there is a dance stage. With karaoke and everything. It'll start about 15 minutes."   
  
The waiter came, he looked bored on this job. He handed us the menus.  
  
"Would you people like anything to drink?" He sighed and got out his pad of paper and pen.  
  
"Why do you need that right now?" Josh asked.  
  
"Because we believe in it." He responded with a tone in his voice.  
  
"We'll have water." I answered for Josh while glaring at the waiter.  
  
"It should be here shortly." He walked out of our sight.  
  
"What crawled up his butt and died?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh!" I yelled at him quietly. He just laughed; the waiter came shortly after that with our water in champagne glasses.  
  
Soon the night was over and we headed home. We were gone for 2 hours and my parents were upset.  
  
"Kim, you worried us." My father lectured.   
  
"Dad! I'm old enough to take care of myself."   
  
"Kim, you're living under my roof so I make the rules. Including your still my baby girl." He sat down near me and took my hand. I pulled away.  
  
"I'll move back to New York then, Dad. I'm not 15 anymore. I can make my own rules." I got up and went into the room where I slept and went to sleep.   
  
Morning soon came and I woke up, I didn't want breakfast with my family. I was mad at my dad.   
  
I didn't have anything to do so I called Ron.  
  
"So Ron did you get your new house yet?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, it's not fully decorated or anything. We're buying the stuff tomorrow. Tonight we'll have to sleep in sleeping bags or something."   
  
"Can I drive by and see it?" I asked.  
  
"Sure." He gave me the address and I scribbled it down, I hopped into the shower and soon was on my way. The house was just normal sized, but just a little smaller. It was made of brick and the lawn was beautiful. I pulled it and knocked on the door.   
  
"Hi Kim," Julie said, she opened the door all the way. I looked around it was really nice inside; I wished I could've bought it. I looked and I saw a dog.  
  
"Ron you got a dog?" I looked at it, it was a golden retriever puppy.   
  
"Yeah, it's Julies."   
  
"Let me guess, his name is Rufus?" I rolled my eyes just a little bit.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Ron laughed and picked the dog up. "It's a girl, though. She's getting her shots and everything next week." He set her down next to Julie who ran off with it.  
  
"Nice place you have, Ron." I looked around again.   
  
"Yeah, got a great deal on it. The neighbor's have kids of all different ages."  
  
"Any Julie's age?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the steps on the stairs.  
  
"About two, but their not the nicest kids. They pushed her down on a mud puddle already, and we just met them last night to check the area out." He looked towards her direction.   
  
"That's sad," I whispered. "She's so sweet, why would anyone do that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, mean kid I guess. So do you think you can watch her? I have to start work today, already."   
  
"Of course, should I take the dog, too?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be good. I hope it's not to much trouble."  
  
"It's fine, Ron. You're my best friend I'd do anything for you." I looked over to Julie. "Do you want me to take her now?"   
  
"Yeah, I think you should. I have to leave for work anyways." He went into another room and came out Julie's end and picked her up and brought her to me.  
  
"Hey Julie." I smiled.   
  
"Hi Kim, are you going to be my babysitter?"   
  
"Yeah." I smiled. "Lets go." I looked in my pocket, I though it'd be good if I helped them with their dog.   
  
Julie grabbed the dog and walked to my car with me, she kept quiet the whole ride and the dog lay right on her lap.  
  
"We're here," I smiled. "We're getting your dog some stuff."   
  
I walked out and took Julie out of the car and locked the door, cracking the windows a bit so the dog could breathe.  
  
When we were in the store we bought a cage for the dog, bowls, food, collar, leash, bed, toys and bones.   
  
"Do you want to hold the bag?" I asked her, I was holding onto the cages' box.   
  
"Ok, Kim." She smiled and grabbed the bag, I opened the trunk to the car and set the cage inside. We got into the car and she put on the collar and leash.   
  
Soon we were home and I explained to Josh about everything, he didn't like dogs but was totally ok with the whole thing.  
  
"So the girl, how old is she?" He asked.  
  
"I think she's four, I'm not sure."  
  
"Doesn't she have school?" Josh looked at Julie play with the dog.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's skipping kindergarten. "I thought school didn't start for another month, though?"   
  
"Who knows?" He sighed. "I'm making some breakfast, want anything?"   
  
"No, get something for her, though."   
  
"What would she want?" Josh asked.  
  
"I have no idea, eggs maybe." I sighed and turned on the TV. I wanted today to be a lazy day.   
  
Jim and Tim came downstairs and said they would talk the dog, I was happy they would. It would be nice for her to be housebroken.   
  
"Julie, I made some eggs for you." Josh called her into the kitchen. She ran on over and sat at the table and ate them right up.  
  
"Thank you." She ran off and sat by me, I put a movie in for her. I fell asleep on the couch during the movie.   
  
"So, Julie do you like the dog and your new house?" I asked.  
  
"I love the doggie, and my house." She smiled at me. She seemed to always have a smile on her face.  
  
"I like your dog and your house, too. I'll be right back," I ran upstairs and grabbed some hair things; I thought it would be nice for her to know about hair products and such.  
  
"Do you want me to do your hair?" I asked.  
  
Julie just sat down in front of me and let me do her hair. She soon took a nap, I didn't blame her. I had been tired a lot to. Probably from waking up early and going to bed late.  
  
Later a while after she fell asleep Ron came, he looked tired.  
  
"She's sleeping." I whispered, Josh came into the room and held her. I went to go get the dog.  
  
"Thanks guys for doing all this. I'll pay you tomorrow."   
  
"No, you don't need to pay us. We're fine." I shut the door and headed upstairs to do some cleaning or to make sure Rufus didn't make any messes. I can't believe Ron named the dog Rufus.   
  
"Kim why don't we get a dog?" Josh asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't like them?"   
  
"I don't know, they're not that bad. Just raising them is bad."   
  
"I know but they're a lot of work, like you said. How about a cat?"   
  
"Cats are good," He smiled. "In a few months we will, that way it'll be nice enough for when the new baby comes.   
  
"That's right! I totally forgot about our baby!" I felt so stupid, no one forgets about their child.   
  
  
"Well you just found out about it a few weeks ago, you're not gaining belly." He yawned. "I'm going to bed, love you." He walked into the next room, I followed him.  
  
I woke up late the next morning; I was hoping Josh picked Julie up.   
  
"Josh! Did you get Julie?" I practically screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She's sleeping upstairs." He was reading.   
  
"Sleeping?" I asked.  
  
"Yep, she's young. Be thankful she's sleeping." He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Don't do that it's gross." I looked over and saw my dad coming.   
  
"Morning dad." I whispered.  
  
"Yeah, same to you." He was mad at me, I could tell.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, about what happened the other day." I went to him and hugged him. "I should listen to you, you're right. Everything you said was right."   
  
"Forgiven, Kim. Can you hand me the coffee pot?" I poured him some instead.  
  
"Thank you. So how's Ronald's daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Well she stays here for the day."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because Ron works."  
  
"I see…" My dad got up and went into the living room.  
  
"I'm never turning old." I sighed and sat down. "I wish I was 19 again,"   
  
"Me too." Josh said.  
  
"This whole responsibly thing is beginning to stink."   
  
"You're telling me." Josh got up and put everything away.  
  
"So Kim, do you think we should head back for New York in a few months?"   
  
"How about we stay here? Until 4 months after the baby is born?"   
  
"Why?" Josh asked.  
  
"Because I want to enjoy my time here, get to see everyone again."  
  
"Yeah, good point. We should drive out later tonight and find Bonnie or Tara, and you could talk to them. I'll look for my old buddies."  
  
"It's so sad how we left everyone behind. We didn't get to see them change."   
  
"Well that's what makes it fun on seeing them again. No one knew Bonnie would turn out like she did,"  
  
"I thought she'd be somewhere along the lines of trailer trash." I joked.  
  
"Maybe we all did." Josh and I laughed, most our jokes were about Bonnie.  
  
"Yeah, though she apologized. I think she was just drunk or something."  
  
"Who knows, Bonnie lies." Josh pointed out.  
  
"She sure does." I smiled and hugged him.   
  
"You know it'd be nice to see Mr. Barkin again." Josh laughed.  
  
"Oh lord, he'd question us all. He probably died."   
  
"Why would he die?" Josh asked.  
  
"I don't know, stress maybe." I started to laugh… I couldn't imagine Mr. Barkin now.   
  
"He probably turned into one of those really mean old men." Josh said.  
  
"Probably, he's beyond mean. I bet at Halloween he doesn't give out candy to the kids." I just thought of how he probably did do that. "I don't think he was that mean, though." I added.  
  
"Everyone gives candy to the kids."   
  
"Yeah," I finished eating a muffin I grabbed and walked into the living room with my dad.  
  
"Dad, did you ever hate having me as a daughter?" I asked.  
  
"No Kim, you were the perfect kid, why?" He asked.  
  
"Well I don't know, I was gone a lot and never really there for you guys. Including I just walked out on everyone when I went to college."   
  
"That was college, you wanted to go away so you went away. Everyone does it. I was never mad that you were never home. You either had cheerleading events, school, friends houses, shopping, enjoying life or out saving the world. I understood that." He hugged me.  
  
"I don't think I was the best daughter for you guys, though." I sighed.  
  
"You were the best." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past."  
  
"That's true, I guess." I hugged my dad.  
  
"So do you like your life, Kim?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! I always have. It was stressful at times, but I loved it. I liked saving the world, but I don't know what happened to that."  
  
"People change so maybe everyone gave up." My dad said. I reached over to the phone, I looked up Tara in the phone book and called her, no answer.  
  
"Dad, I don't like how I left everyone behind. I could still have Brian now or something. I may still be in contact with people I met in my past. I don't know what happened to anyone, though."   
  
"We all will loose contact." My dad put down his newspaper. "Kim stop worrying."  
  
"I know, but this life is just so you know…." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Not really, but it's all apart of growing up, Kim. You need to understand that. People choose different paths. You have a great life ahead and behind you. And you can't deny that."  
  
"That's right dad, I just wonder if I stayed here in Middleton what my life would be like today."  
  
"Not any different I guess."   
  
"Yeah, I know but. Never mind dad…" I walked out of the room; I needed to bathe or something before I got onto the topic of life with my dad. I thought maybe I could call Bonnie or something even though she was probably out. After the shower I looked into my old room, Julie was still sleeping she was talking in her dreams.   
  
  
"I wish Brian was still alive…" I whispered. "Then maybe you two could get married."  
  
I laughed at my idea.  
  
"Yeah, marry…" I couldn't picture that. I walked downstairs and saw my brothers outside with the dog.   
  
"So Josh, are you thinking about getting that cat early?" I asked.   
  
"No, Kim. We need to save money, too, you know." He smiled and kissed me.  
  
"It'll be the good thing to do." He kissed me. 


	6. Read Me Thing

Uh oh. I deleted this story but tonight I will upload a new part to this story. Ack, if you don't get this message say I. You may not. I'm so sorry _ 


End file.
